<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What Is Love by TBJRomeo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26216938">What Is Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TBJRomeo/pseuds/TBJRomeo'>TBJRomeo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RuPaul's Drag Race RPF, The Boulet Brothers' Dragula RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Age Play, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Attempted Sexual Assault, Daddy Kink, Dd/lb, Depression, Dom/sub, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Recreational Drug Use, Shameless Smut, Strangers to Lovers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:28:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,023</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26216938</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TBJRomeo/pseuds/TBJRomeo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A chance encounter leads to an awkward and undefinable relationship between two perfect strangers.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aquaria/Miz Cracker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Hero Complex</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I have very strange dreams and I like to write and post them. This story definitely contains heavy topics that could be triggering. Please read the whole thing to get the full picture before judging this story.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Maxwell Heller was a poor little boy in Seattle, he never imagined he’d become the owner of a five-star restaurant, Miz Cracker’s, in Harlem New York. He also never thought that he’d be considered one of the top chefs in America but here he was. It was so surreal to him but he couldn’t imagine his life any other way. </p>
<p>“Come on baby, just relax.” </p>
<p>The low whispered words of a deep and harshly graveled voice cause Max to stop dead in his tracks as his head immediately turned towards the owner. His gaze moved to a dark alley where a beast of a man was leaning against a wall. The way he teetered a bit back and forth, even with his hand on the brick speaks to his level of intoxication. A small whimper as well as the repetition of those cold words caused Max to take a step closer. </p>
<p>“Hey!” Max called out as he entered the alley. </p>
<p>The man turned to glare at Max. </p>
<p>“What?” </p>
<p>Now closer and with the man no longer leaning against the wall, Max was able to see the person the beast was speaking to. It was a shirtless boy with long black hair that curtained his face. There were bruises and bitemarks on his long and slender porcelain neck. His body trembled before sliding down the brick, allowing a large blue dumpster to shield him from Max. The fact that he didn’t stop himself from sliding down the wall or even wince at the feel of skin rubbing against rough brick made Max’s stomach churn. </p>
<p><em> Something is very wrong here. </em> </p>
<p>“Get away from him.” Max ordered as he got closer to them. </p>
<p>Before he could get near the boy the man pushed him back. </p>
<p>“Fuck off.” </p>
<p>He was about a foot taller than Max and by far more muscular but that meant nothing to either man. </p>
<p>“Go away.” Max ordered as he placed his hands on his hips. </p>
<p>The action caused his shirt to ride up and reveal a silver clip hooked to the waistband of his jeans, right next to his left hand. The man noticed it as well as the way Max’s pants drooped down on that side. His eyes widened a bit before he raised his hands and walked away, sober enough to know he was in danger. </p>
<p>Once the other man was gone Max turned to the boy. He was fighting to keep his head up as his hands fisted his skin tight black leather pants, which had been pushed down to the middle of his thighs. His body was trembling and his legs limp against the concrete. Max knelt down in front of him and reached to brush his hair out of his face.  </p>
<p>“Are you ok sweetie?” </p>
<p>The boy flinched causing Max to hesitate just for a moment before proceeding to place a hand on the boy's cheek. He applied a bit of pressure to push the boys head up, so they could make eye contact. The red lipstick he was wearing was a mess but the rest of his makeup was perfect. Max’s blood ran cold as he saw how void and glassy his pitch-black eyes were. </p>
<p><em> He’s definitely on something. </em> </p>
<p>Without a second thought Max scooped the boy up, bridal style, and left the alley. He continued making his way to the parking lot, much quicker now. This fast pace caused the boy to cling to Max as he ran to a turquoise lavender 2000 BMW. He went to the passenger side and awkwardly opened the door.  </p>
<p>With the utmost care he set the boy down in the leather seat, pausing only to pull the strangers pants up over his hips. After buckling him up Max closed and locked the passenger door before jogging to the driver’s side, fingers swiftly unbuttoning his Chef’s jacket. After getting in the car he takes off the thin white coat and drapes it over the boy's chest like a blanket.  </p>
<p>Max unhooked his carabiner clip from its belt loop then fiddled with multiple keychains till he got his hands on the one with the mini LED flashlight. As gingerly as he could Max placed his hand on the boy’s head then tipped it back and flashed the light in his eyes.  </p>
<p>His pupils barely get smaller but it’s enough to reveal that he has brown eyes. There’s absolutely no way is pupils would be that dilated unless he was on multiple drugs or something extremely strong. The boy flinches away from the light and closes his eyes with a sad whimper. </p>
<p><em> His reaction to the light was a bit slow but he was aware enough to react eventually. He isn’t throwing up, seizing, he’s breathing, and there’s no discoloration to his lips or fingers. </em> </p>
<p>Max turned off the light and moves his hand to rest above the boy's heart.  </p>
<p><em> Fast but not the same as a person that’s overdosing. Wait....why don’t I …. </em> </p>
<p>As carefully as Max can he stroked the boy's hair and looked into dilated eyes with all the kindness in his heart before finally asking, “Sweetie, do you want to go to the hospital?” </p>
<p>“No.” </p>
<p><em> Shit. </em> </p>
<p>“Ok………so where do you want to go.” </p>
<p>The boy shrugged. </p>
<p>“Do you have a home?”  </p>
<p>He shook his head. Max couldn’t help but let out a frustrated sigh as his left hand roughly ran through his hair. </p>
<p>“What’s your name kid.” </p>
<p>“Aquaria.” </p>
<p><em> Liar </em> <em> . </em> </p>
<p>Another sigh escaped Max’s lips as he leaned back against the seat. </p>
<p><em> I should take him to the hospital, whatever he took  </em> <em> could kill him. Even if he isn’t </em> <em>  showing signs of an OD </em>  <em> doesn’t </em> <em>  mean </em> <em>  he’s </em> <em>  not  </em> <em> ODing </em> ,   <em> especially if he mixed drugs. </em> </p>
<p><em> At the same time I can’t force him to go to the hospital…...wait....can I? </em> </p>
<p>Max looked over at the boy then muttered, “Ok Aquaria…….what do you want me to do?” </p>
<p>There was a silence as glassy black eyes watched him. Though he was definitely high Aquaria was aware of his savior. Though a bit small he still managed to make Aquaria feel safe. Maybe it was his slender yet still muscular arms, which were on full display due to the black tank top. Then there were his eyes, golden brown and sweet, not like.... A shudder ran through Aquaria’s body causing him to cling to the white coat draped over his bare chest. It felt amazing against his sore skin and the smell it gave off made him melt in his seat. Closing his eyes, he buried his nose in the soft fabric and took a deep breath to revel in the scent. Aquaria was aware of, or maybe paranoid that, he was being watched. Opening his eyes, he turned to look at the man, who was in fact watching him. </p>
<p><b> <em> What other option do I  </em> </b> <b> <em> have </em> </b> <b> <em> ? </em> </b> </p>
<p>Gazes locked Max could see something shift in the boy...... He was still trembling, and his eyes still glassy but Max could see something that he didn’t before. Suddenly a warm hand was on top of his own, which rested against Max’s thigh. Aquaria's long slender fingers managed to wrap around Max's hand and hold it tight. </p>
<p>“Don’t leave me.” He begged. </p>
<p>Max softened; this wasn’t the first time he had taken in a stray and, though he promised he’d never do it again he couldn’t help himself. </p>
<p><em> It’s just the kind of guy  </em> <em> I </em> <em>  am. </em> </p>
<p>With a soft smile he put his car key in the ignition and began to drive. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It took Max almost four hours to get from Harlem to his East Hampton home but it was a smooth ride. Aquaria fell asleep rather quickly, which worried Max quite a bit, but the car was so quiet he could hear every breath his passenger took. He also held onto Aquaria’s hand, making sure to keep two fingers on his pulse. </p>
<p>After pulling into his garage Max cut the engine and got out of the car. He quickly made his way to the passenger side then opened the door. With deft hands he unbuckled the seatbelt then scooped Aquaria up into his strong arms. Max immediately noticed how slick Aquaria’s back was and it made his stomach churn at the thought of why. He swiftly walked through the doorway that connects the garage to the house then down a short narrow hall and up a flight of steps. Taking a left at the top of the steps then a quick right he entered a large kitchen. With his foot he pulled a black high stool chair away from the island then awkwardly shifted Aquaria so he was sitting in the chair with his chest pressed against the back with his chin over the top and arms limp at his side.  </p>
<p>Looking at the boy’s back Max winced in sympathy.  He quickly turned around to the entranceway and grabbed the first aid kit hung on the left side. Max set it down on the Lemurian blue counter top then opened it and pulled out what looked like a dime sized piece of cloth. Briskly he walked to the sink and turned on the hot water. After letting it run for a moment or two Max put the piece of cloth under it causing it to expand into a small washcloth. With one hand he turned off the water and with the other he rung out the cloth.  </p>
<p>Max swiftly walked back to Aquaria and looked at his wounded back. With the cloth he began to wipe away the blood and sighed in relief as he realized the wounds weren’t as bad as they looked. Though his back was very bloody the wounds themselves were merely scrapes. </p>
<p><em> Whatever he took must be thinning his blood.....or maybe he’s been drinking. </em> </p>
<p>Shaking the thought away he focused on the youth’s back. The scarlet wounds were really just deep scrapes localized primarily to his shoulder blades and upper middle back. There were pieces of porcelain skin hanging off in some areas, cuts in others, and mere scrapes scattered here and there.  </p>
<p>Setting the cloth down Max picked up the package of sterilized silver scissors. Quickly opening it he then trimmed off the pieces of hanging skin and set them back down. He then grabbed an alcohol pad and opened it so he could briskly clean the still bleeding wounds. </p>
<p>When the pad touches the scrapes Aquaria never even flinches. Pausing for a moment Max checks the boy’s pulse, which is weak but still going. He then checks to see if the youth is breathing. With a sigh he relaxes when he feels warm air on his pointer finger.  </p>
<p><em> Poor kid must be passed out. I’ll have to keep a closer eye on him. </em> </p>
<p>Again, he sighs then tosses the pads on the island and picks up a packet with six medical gauzes. Before opening the pack, Max pulls his phone out of his pocket and presses the one button. As the phone rings he puts it on speaker then sets to work in opening the packet.  </p>
<p>After two rings a deep and groggy voice answers, “Hello?” </p>
<p>“Hey Bobby I need your help.” Max informs while gingerly peeling the wax paper off the adhesive pads of a gauze. </p>
<p>“Please don't tell me you took in another stray.” The Man sighs. </p>
<p>“Yeah-” </p>
<p>“CRACKER!” </p>
<p>“I had no choice ok. Some brute was trying to rape him in an alley.” Max defended. </p>
<p>“WHAT?!?” </p>
<p>“I was walking to my car and caught some huge guy pushing up on a kid. When I confronted the guy he ran and I went to check on the kid. Bobby this kid was so drugged out he was all pupils. Anyway now he’s at my house and I need to know what I can do to help him detox off….. whatever he’s on.” </p>
<p>“BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITCH!!!!!” </p>
<p>“I know Bobby ok….” </p>
<p>“NO, YOU DON’T KNOW BITCH. YOU DON’T KNOW SHIT ABOUT THIS KID! FOR ALL YOU KNOW HE'S GONNA FUCKIN KILL YOU.” </p>
<p>“Bob please don’t ok, I......i just.... I have to help this kid ok?” Max groans after using all the gauzes to cover up Aquaria’s wounds and some of the cuts. </p>
<p>“Activated charcoal.” Bob sighs. </p>
<p>“Activated charcoal?” </p>
<p>“Yeah. The charcoal will bind to whatever poisons or drugs your little stray might have ingested. It’ll prevent them from entering the bloodstream and render them harmless until they pass out of the digestive tract….but it DOES NOT cure hangovers.”  </p>
<p>“What if he didn’t <b> ingest  </b>anything?” </p>
<p>“Then he may or may not be fucked. I don’t know Cracker. If you really want to save this kids life you’d take him to a doctor instead of playing captain save a ho.” </p>
<p>“Thanks for the advice bye Bob.” Max deadpanned before hanging up. </p>
<p>Closing his eyes Max sighed and tipped his head back. A weird smell and trickling noise cause his eyes to snap open as he looked at the boy. </p>
<p>“Great….. now he’s peeing.” </p>
<p>Groaning Max's whole body deflated. It had been so long since his last stray he almost forgot how physically draining taking care of them was. </p>
<p>“Fuuuuuuuuck.” </p>
<p><em> I should have just dropped your ass off at the hospital. </em> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Look After You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The next morning.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TRIGGER WARNINGS: Talks of drug use and mentions of attempted rape,</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Max sat against </span>
  <span>a light </span>
  <span>caramel colored wall, just about a foot or two to the left of an open white door, tired eyes fixed on the California king bed in front of him. It was covered in a crimson bamboo sheet with several large matching pillows and a black Moisture-Wicking Comforter. In the center of the bed is a lump that causes the comforter to lightly rise and fall. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aquaria’s eyes slowly opened then immediately closed when met by a harsh bright light. Groaning he turned away only for his stomach to go haywire. His eyes shot open and his head started to pound. The room </span>
  <span>was</span>
  <span> spin</span>
  <span>ning,</span>
  <span> his </span>
  <span>stomach</span>
  <span> cramp</span>
  <span>ing</span>
  <span> up</span>
  <span> and churning</span>
  <span>, but</span>
  
  <span>he felt too weak to move.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Max was ready, up and by Aquaria’s side in two point five seconds. He grabbed the youth's shoulder and started to turn him.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on, on your side, sweetie.” His soothing voice prompted. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aquaria did just that as his body lurched in response to his stomach’s unrest. The hand on his shoulder moved to the back of his head guiding it over a large bucket beside the bed. As if on cue Aquaria emptied his stomach. Once he finished, he spit out a few remaining chunks of vomit then took several deep breaths.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eyes looking up at the man who is now stroking his long hair Aquaria asked, “Who are you?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maxwell</span>
  <span> Heller.</span>
  <span>” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>His eyes</span>
  <span> were so kind that Aquaria relaxed completely. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are </span>
  <span>you feeling ok</span>
  <span> Aquaria?</span>
  <span>”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He nodded.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can you tell me what happened last night?” Max asked while wiping the boys lips off with a wet scarlet wipe.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>No.</span>
  <span>”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sighing Max tossed the soiled wipe in a trash bin next to the bucket. Using his now free hand to pull another wipe out of the open container on top of a black surface.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that a mini fridge?” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I get hungry at night.” He chuckles as he wipes the boy’s mouth off again.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Where am I</span>
  <span>?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>My home.</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man pauses before sighing, “</span>
  <span>Weeeeeell</span>
  <span>..... you didn’t want to go to the hospital and you didn’t tell me where you lived </span>
  <span>soooo</span>
  <span> I brought you to my home.” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Max threw the wipe away then crouched down in front of the fridge and opened it.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you going to kill me?” Aquaria asked as he watched max pull out a small silver water bottle with a sleeping panda on the side.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Max started laughing as he stood up and set the bottle on top of the fridge.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Honey if I wanted to kill you, I would have done it when you pissed on my pink marble floor......or when you threw up and shat on my guest bed....or when you pissed in my other guest bed......or that time when you threw up, pissed, and shat in my bathtub.......while I was bathing you.” Max Chuckled humorlessly as he helped Aquaria sit up.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The boy’s face turned bright red at Max’s words and he couldn’t help but cringe.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh god.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aquaria wanted to crawl under the covers and hide but he didn’t; Max seemed to want him to sit up and given how absolutely disgusting all those situations sounded, it was the least he could do. Though he had to admit his head was pounding and spinning.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Drink this. It’s not going to help with the hangover, but it will help your </span>
  <b>
    <span>body </span>
  </b>
  <span>recover from whatever drugs you put into it.” Max said while holding the water bottle up to Aquaria.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looked at the bottle and noticed that it had a straw. Nodding slightly, he took the straw into his mouth and started sucking. Whatever was in the bottle tasted really good but it was still hard for him to drink it, especially given how cold and thick it was, but he still managed to finish every last drop. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Max watched him the whole time, waiting for any sign of his stomach getting unsettled.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That tasted like bacon.” Aquaria said as he watched Max set the bottle down.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s </span>
  <span>cause</span>
  <span> it had bacon bits and grease in it.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The boy made a weird face before asking, “Why?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because you still need grease and fat in your system, but eating can be difficult when you’re hung over. Besides French fries and pizza don’t taste good in my detox milkshake.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Detox milkshake?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Max slowly repositioned Aquaria so he was laying back down then sat on the edge of the bed.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Orange, ginger, mango, a banana, a shot of Chamomile tea, bacon bits and a shot of grease, coconut milk, and vanilla protein powder.” Max explained while unconsciously placing a hand on Aquaria’s stomach.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rather than point that out Aquaria followed up on his original inquisition, “Why those?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oranges and mangos have sources of vitamin B and C, ginger helps with nausea, bananas are high in potassium, Chamomile helps reduce anxiety, Coconut milk is a rich source of vitamins and minerals, protein powder has protein, and grease......well that just helps.” He replied while lightly rubbing Aquaria’s belly.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ve done this before?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>A sheepish look took over Max’s face as he sighed, “More times than I’d like to admit.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s in it for you?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>His sullen light brown eyes met Aquaria’s darker ones but he tried to give the boy a kind smile as he said, “Absolutely nothing.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a weight to his words that Aquaria couldn’t quite place but it made him feel sad none the less. Max broke eye contact first, looking at the clock on the wall, but Aquaria couldn’t stop looking at him.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looked so much older, completely drained of all the spirit that was there moments ago.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They hurt you?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Max looked back at Aquaria; a bit surprised by his comment. It was in that moment that Max realized he was rubbing the youth’s stomach.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You should get some rest, Aquaria, it’ll help you recover.” He said while standing up.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He picked up the bucket and left the room. Aquaria watched him the whole time until he made a left turn out the door. With a sigh he just laid there trying to figure out how it got this far. Yeah, he remembered how he and Max crossed paths but not how he ended up like that. He only had a couple of drinks, way less than most nights, he didn’t take anything</span>
  <span>…...</span>
  <span>at least not that he could remember, and he had been with his friends. That’s the part that got him the most, he couldn’t understand how they would allow him to leave with some random ass stranger. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly Aquaria’s body jerked upright. The room immediately started spinning and Aquaria could feel himself getting nauseas </span>
  <span>again</span>
  <span>, </span>
  <span>but </span>
  <span>his</span>
  
  <span>determination</span>
  <span> kept him going</span>
  <span>.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“MAAAAAAX!!!!”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was no respond.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He tried again but still there was no response. Frustrated he grabbed the corner of the blanket and pulled it off of himself. To his shock and </span>
  <span>horror,</span>
  <span> he was clad only in a diaper.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAX!!!!” He roared in anger as he attempted to shift so his legs were over the edge.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah?” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where are my clothes and why am I in a diaper?” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Max tenses a bit at the hostility in aquaria’s voice, but he understands. Taking a deep </span>
  <span>breath,</span>
  <span> he relaxes and softly replies, “As I said before you were pissing and shitting yourself.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>All the anger drained out of Aquaria’s body as he went red again.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok....fair enough</span>
  <span>.... can</span>
  <span> I-”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll bring you your </span>
  <span>clo</span>
  <span>-“</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“NO!” The boy screeched desperately.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>His tone and the utter horror that came across his face made Max’s heart lurch.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t ever want to see those clothes again.” He muttered softly.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>A</span>
  
  <span>heavy silence falls over the room </span>
  <span>for a brief moment before</span>
  <span> Aquaria asked, “</span>
  <span>Where</span>
  <span> is my phone?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Max simply shrugged before saying, “No clue. Your pants didn’t have pockets.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know that, they were </span>
  <b>
    <span>my </span>
  </b>
  <span>pants</span>
  <span>......</span>
  <span>Did you see a black clutch around me when you found me?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“In all honesty the only thing I was focused on was you.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Something about that statement made Aquaria’s heart flutter but he pushed that aside.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Here, try calling it.” Max offered as he held out his cell phone.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The dial pad was already up and Max was out the door again as soon as Aquaria took the phone. It was in that moment, staring at the black numbers on the white screen, Aquaria realized he didn’t know his own number.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shit.” He muttered under his breath.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Who the fuck can I- JORDAN!</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He dialed the number as he laid back down then fixed the covers over himself and pressed the phone to his ear.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello?” A groggy voice answered.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jordan?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey G, how was your night.” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“BOY WHAT THE FUCK!?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“WHAT? WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO Y’ALL LAST NIGHT?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What happened to us what happened to you? Last I saw you were all up on some guy at the club then next thing I know you’re gone. You left your purse and everything.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jordan couldn’t help but laugh as he recalled his friend sloppily kissing and grinding on some </span>
  <span>rando</span>
  <span>.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you have fun? Finally pop that cherry of yours?” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, do you have my </span>
  <span>clutch</span>
  <span>?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, your dad called earlier I told him you were sleeping. He said he was </span>
  <span>gunna</span>
  <span> be here at ten tonight so, wherever you are, get here before then. I’ll have your shit packed.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What time is it?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“11:15. So, you have plenty of time to have some more fun.” He chuckles.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Text my dad and ask him if I can spend the rest of the weekend at your place. Tell him I want to spend as much time with you as I can before....”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright. Have fun with tall dark and sexy, just be here tomorrow before 10pm got it?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah. Thanks J, I owe you.” Aquaria said before hanging up.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He put the phone on the fridge.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Since you don’t seem to like the diaper or want your old clothes </span>
  <span>back,</span>
  <span> I brought you these.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aquaria looked up</span>
  <span> to find Max holding</span>
  <span> a folded</span>
  <span> stack of clothes. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Here, they might not fit you well but.......”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a nod Aquaria took the clothes and examined them. They were simple, a black shirt, a pair of black basketball shorts, and a brand-new pair of boxers. Looking up Aquaria noticed max was starting to leave.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Help me.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Max stopped and turned to face the youth. With a soft smile and a </span>
  <span>nod,</span>
  <span> he walked back over to the bed. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you bathe me recently?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>A deep blush spread across Max’s face as he watched Aquaria put his shirt on.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah....and the diaper is clean too.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a nod Aquaria pulls off the covers. Max helps the boy move his legs over the side of the bed before crouching down. He swiftly un fastens the diaper then lifts Aquaria enough so he can pull it from under him.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow you are really strong.” The youth comments as the older man sets him down.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah and you are really cool with this whole situation.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s better than the alternative.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Max paused as he pulled the boxers up Aquaria’s legs to look up at the youth.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Am I wrong?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He shook his head as Aquaria finished pulling up the boxers then laid back down. Max tucked him in only to stop when Aquaria grabbed his hand.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, Max.</span>
  <span>......</span>
  <span>I....for all I know you might have saved my life.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Anytime kid.” He vowed while squeezing the younger boy’s shoulder. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I saw you all up on some guy at the club.” </span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Did you have fun? Finally pop that cherry of yours?”</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jordan’s words bounced around his head so violently he physically flinched causing Max to pull his hand away. Aquaria stopped him with a simple hand over his and a tight grip.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My friends didn’t.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>His words caught Max off guard, because he wasn’t quite sure what Aquaria meant by that. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I just called my friend and....though he saw me with a random guy he didn’t think to come get me. I mean yeah sometimes I like to dance on guys but</span>
  <span>......</span>
  <span>”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He stopped as his throat began to tighten and tears started welling up in his eyes.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m </span>
  <span>sorr</span>
  <span>-”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please hold me.” He begged as he completely broke down.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Max could feel his heart shatter as he watched Aquaria fall to pieces. Sighing Max lifted the covers and crawled into bed with the youth. After fixing the covers Max wrapped his arms around Aquaria’s slender waist and held him tight, without hurting him. Without a word Aquaria turned over so he could bury his face into the soft fabric of Max’s shirt.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let it out, kid. It’s ok just let it all out.” He soothed while rubbing the youths back.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eventually Aquaria fell asleep but not before soaking Max’s shirt with tears and snot. As carefully as he could Max took off his shirt, then used it to clean up Aquaria’s face before tossing it over his shoulder. Resuming his original position Max closed his eyes and gave the boy a gentle squeeze.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>For the second time that Saturday </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Giovanni </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>woke up in a bed that wasn’t his own, only this time he was curled up against a warm body with strong arms wrapped around his waist and the most amazing scent filling his nose. Soft lips kiss his temple then trail from his cheek to his neck.</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Max.” </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Giovanni</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>sighed as he began running his </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>nail</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>s </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>up and down the man’s </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>back</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>.</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“What do you want me to do to you, baby?”</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Make love to me.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Max smirks </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>before pulling</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>into a fierce kiss. Giovanni </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>whimpered </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>and tightened his hold on </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>M</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>ax.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> The older man began rubbing his hard cock </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>causing the youth to </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>groan and tremble. </span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Max.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>” </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>He whines </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>as his nails </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>rake down the </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>muscular back.</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Gio</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>His </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>whole-body</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> trembles and he </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>tighten</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> his hold on the man, never wanting to let his hero go.</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“AQUARIA!”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>His eyes </span>
  <span>shoot open as his body jerks upright. </span>
  <span>Heart pounding and head spinning </span>
  <span>Giovanni</span>
  <span>’s eyes scanned the dark room as </span>
  <span>strong arms wrap </span>
  <span>around </span>
  <span>h</span>
  <span>im </span>
  <span>and pull </span>
  <span>him </span>
  <span>into a sturdy chest.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>It’s ok honey, it was just a bad dream. Relax, you’re ok.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The confusion began to </span>
  <span>disappear</span>
  
  <span>allowing Giovanni to relax in the arms wrapped </span>
  <span>around him.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s ok sweetie, </span>
  <span>you’re safe. I</span>
  <span>’ve got </span>
  <span>you. It was just a bad dream.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Max's words were so sweet but utterly wrong. That dream was the farthest thing from </span>
  <span>a bad dream Giovanni’s ever had. He couldn’t even classify it as a wet dream, thank </span>
  <span>God.</span>
  
  <span>No that was a fantasy……idol worship</span>
  <span> really. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Max saved me from that brute last </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>night, of </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>course I’m feeling </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>some type of way.</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>A comfortable silence falls over them as Max just holds him. It's so nice Aquaria can’t help but shift so that his face is pressed against Max’s throat. The action left Max a bit confused, none of the others had ever behaved like this</span>
  <span>…...</span>
  <span>not even-. As soon as the name popped into his head, he pushed it away. Unfortunately, the pain was unstoppable.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t think about </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span>him</span>
    </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>, focus on the boy. He </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>actually </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>needs you</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>.</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you ok Aquaria?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Giovanni.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Max looks down at the boy </span>
  <span>with</span>
  <span> a quirked brow.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My name is Giovanni.”</span>
  
  <span>He explains.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you ok </span>
  <span>Giovanni</span>
  <span>?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gio</span>
  <span> nods.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you want to talk about it.” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gio</span>
  
  <span>is silent as </span>
  <span>he s</span>
  <span>hift</span>
  <span>s </span>
  <span>more</span>
  <span> in </span>
  <span>a way that has him straddling</span>
  <span> Max’s lap then </span>
  <span>wrapped </span>
  <span>his arms tight around </span>
  <span>the </span>
  <span>man’s </span>
  <span>waist</span>
  <span>, face still buried in his neck.</span>
  
  <span>Again</span>
  <span>, Max was caught off guard by Aquaria’s actions and the youth felt it </span>
  <span>immediately</span>
  <span>.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I remembered.” He lied</span>
  <span>......</span>
  <span>partially.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He knew Max was asking him about the dream but there was no way he was going to tell him about that. Besides, a</span>
  <span>fter talking to Jordan Giovanni very much remembered </span>
  <span>the events that led </span>
  <span>him to that alley.  The</span>
  <span> memories </span>
  <span>weren’t </span>
  <span>all crystal clear but he got the picture.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My friend Jordan is leaving for LA this Monday so we all decided to turn up at this Go-Go bar Mystic Visage. After quite a bit of ugly crying we decided to smoke some joints, popped a molly, take some shots of vodka, and I ordered like three </span>
  <span>Hpnotiq</span>
  <span> Green Lanterns. It wasn’t anything out of the ordinary for us, we were just having a good time together.” Gio paused with a soft chuckle.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Max couldn’t help but smile at the beautiful sound but he also couldn’t stop his brain from going over the </span>
  <span>side effects</span>
  <span> of each drug Gio mentioned.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It doesn’t add up.</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The memory of Gio’s back sliding down the brick wall without him even flinching reared </span>
  <span>its</span>
  <span> ugly head.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Yeah that was a lot but none of those drugs would </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>numb him that much. </span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He remembered Giovanni’s blown out pupils and shuddered causing </span>
  <span>the youth to </span>
  <span>squeeze him closer.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I got hungry so I went to the bar to order some food. This guy brought me a </span>
  <span>Hpnotiq</span>
  <span> Green Lantern so I figured he was a waiter or something, how else would he know what I was drinking, so I took it and he left. Then he came back while I was eating and started talking to me. I wasn’t listening to him I just wanted to finish my mozzarella sticks and get back to my friends. Things start to get fuzzy around there but I remember dancing and really strong arms around my waist and</span>
  <span>…...</span>
  <span>feeling hot, like my insides were on fire. I don’t know how we got outside but I remember his hands…...” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He drugged you.</span>
  <span>” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Max didn’t mean to say that out loud but </span>
  <span>by the way </span>
  <span>Gio</span>
  <span> buried his face in Max’s neck </span>
  <span>and tightened his hold spoke volumes</span>
  <span>…</span>
  <span>or maybe it was Max </span>
  <span>who pulled </span>
  <span>Gio</span>
  <span> impossibly </span>
  <span>closer.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can I stay with you tonight? I</span>
  <span>…. I</span>
  <span> need time to pull myself together.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course, Gio, whatever you need. I’ve got you.”</span>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Concrete Angel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1 Month Later </p><p> </p><p>Giovanni sits in his homeroom class with his head against the desk. He had a hard time sleeping last night and the past few nights for that matter. </p><p> </p><p>The bell rings causing him to groan in annoyance. Sitting up he grabbed his black messenger bag then stood while slipping it over his shoulder. For a moment he’s forced to stand by his desk while a hoard of students push through the aisles. A cute girl stops at his row causing the others behind her to stop as well. With a kind smile she gestures for him to go. Giving her a smile of his own he followed the first wave out the door. Once he’s in the hall an arm wraps around his shoulder. </p><p> </p><p>"Hey Aqua I got on the cheer squad." His friend, Chris, informs proudly. </p><p> </p><p><em> I wish he wouldn't always talk so loud when we're so close, it's really annoying. </em> </p><p> </p><p>"That's great lemmie!" he says as genuinely as he can muster. </p><p> </p><p>"Hey what's your first class?" Gio quickly asked, hoping that Chris won't pick up on his less than chipper attitude. </p><p> </p><p>"Advanced Acting with Mrs. Bing. What about you?" </p><p> </p><p>"I have Calculus with Jan's mom." Gio replied. </p><p> </p><p>"Lucky, Mrs. Michelle is so funny." He says while looking at his schedule. </p><p> </p><p>Chris stops short then looks to the room on his left. </p><p> </p><p>"This is me. Hey what are your next periods?" </p><p> </p><p>He looked at Gio's schedule. </p><p> </p><p>"I have Advanced Interior Design, Astrology, and Advanced Clothing." </p><p> </p><p>"Damn we won't meet up again till Lunch. If you get to the cafeteria before me, save me a seat." </p><p> </p><p>"Ok." He agreed. </p><p> </p><p>Once Chris entered his class Giovanni looked at his schedule again before realizing his class was in the same hall. Looking at each room number he saw room A123. Entering the room, he saw the teacher sitting behind her desk. </p><p> </p><p>Mrs. Michelle looks up at him with a bright smile. </p><p> </p><p>"Hello there, Aquaria how have you been?" The woman asks politely causing him to stop next to her desk. </p><p> </p><p>He smiles at her as he replied, "I'm good." </p><p> </p><p>"That's great." She says with a bright smile. </p><p> </p><p>As he turns to the isle, he walked all the way to the back. Reaching into his bag he pulled out a notebook just as the bell rung, signaling the start of class.  </p><p> </p><p>"Alright class lets learn about some nifty mathematics." She says with a bright smile. </p><p> </p><p>"Nifty?" Gio chuckled under his breath. </p><p>Suddenly a group of guys walk into the room. One is tall, porcelain skinned, and  blonde with hair as straight as corn silk. Beside him is a shorter guy who has dark brown voluminous curls. The last is a skinny Asian guy with oily black hair and a fairly sallow complexion. </p><p> </p><p>The blonde looks at him with a flirty smirk before leading his group over to the back. Gio groans as he shifts uncomfortably in his seat.  </p><p> </p><p>“Hey handsome.” He greets while taking the empty seat to Giovanni’s left. </p><p> </p><p>His nasally voice grates on the Italians ears in a way that made him shudder. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey Niko. Travis. Lucas.” He says kindly. </p><p> </p><p>The guys giggled while taking all the seats around him. Niko leans close to Gio and places his hand on the brunette's bicep. </p><p> </p><p>“You have gotten so strong over the summer.” He fawned while squeezing the muscle. </p><p> </p><p>“Thank you.” Aqua said awkwardly. </p><p> </p><p>Before any of the other boys can say anything, the teacher clears her throat and starts talking louder. As she started her lecture, with random cheesy math puns, Gio starts to nod off. Niko's silver eyes watch as the boy beside him fights off sleep. </p><p> </p><p>“G, if you need some rest, I’ll take notes for you.” He offered while leaning closer to Giovanni. </p><p> </p><p>Sometimes it was hard for Gio to remember that he once loved the boy beside him, but moments like this really hit his heart. </p><p> </p><p>“Thank you.” He sighed. </p><p> </p><p>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX </p><p> </p><p>The rest of the day was a blur for Giovanni but it didn’t really matter much to him. </p><p> </p><p>"So how was your first day back at school?" His dad asked as his mother set a plate of chicken parmesan with steamed veggies in front of him. </p><p> </p><p>"It.....went." He replies as he poked the chicken on his plate. </p><p> </p><p>The man looked up at his son as he chews then glanced at his wife. She raised a brow and tilted her head towards their son. Swallowing hard he looked back at his youngest son. Mercutio Palandrani would be the first to admit he's not the most emotionally astute person in the world but he very much tried for his children and his wife…….mainly his wife. </p><p> </p><p>"What does that mean?" </p><p> </p><p>Gio shrugged causing the man to look at his wife again. She gave him a soft smile while walking back over to the stove to make her own plate. </p><p> </p><p>“Ok……Lu-Lu how was your day?” </p><p> </p><p>Giovanni was happy his sister was such a chatty Kathy because it meant he doesn’t have to talk much, if at all. Though he’s eighteen Gio understood that he was spiraling into depression. It started the night he came home with a memory corrupted by a nightmare. He was laying in his bed trying to get some sleep when all the sudden his chest felt heavy and his body started melting threw his bed. His warm pitch-black room somehow grew darker and colder as he started free falling through thick air. His wrists were grabbed by a phantom burning his soft flesh. The weight on his chest became crushing as the air around his face invaded every pore making his head feel like a helium balloon. Rough chapped lips pressed against his neck allowing a barbed brillo pad of a beard to lacerate his throat. He’d wake up in a pool of his own sweat unable to go back to sleep. </p><p> </p><p>This led to a shift in his sleep pattern that left him irritable and too tired to do anything. He stopped hanging out with his friends and participating in family dinner chats. Though he knew it was more than just fatigue, there was also fear and shame......He just couldn’t talk to anyone. So, like every other night, he powered through dinner, forcing down every scrap so that he could excuse himself from the table. He didn’t run to his room but he didn’t go to the living room, where he knew everyone would gather.  </p><p> </p><p>Finally reaching his room, Gio closed and locked the door then stripped off all his clothes. He walked to the dresser, against the left wall, and turned on his stereo. The cd player immediately started up and he was met with the obnoxiously cheerful question “Where’s my Samurai?”. </p><p> </p><p>Gio couldn’t help but smile at the cheesy tune. </p><p> </p><p>“Someone who is strong but still a little shy, yes I need; I need my samurai.” </p><p> </p><p>His mind wandered to a stocky brunette man with a long neck and killer abs, as he turned to his bed. He hadn’t seen Max or really thought about him since the man dropped him off about a block away from Jordan’s old house. Max gave the boy his number, “Just in case”, and Jordan convinced him not to throw it away.  </p><p> </p><p>“Where’s my Samurai?”. </p><p> </p><p> Crawling under the candy apple red comforter the boy curled up on his side and cried. It was like a routine now; turn on his music, lay in bed, cry himself to sleep, wake up terrified, repeat. Eventually his alarm would go off and he’d get up, tired but grateful for the distractions of the day.  </p><p> </p><p><em> I can’t do this anymore. I don’t want to do this anymore. </em> </p><p> </p><p>The youth reached out and grabbed his charging phone beside him. There was only one person he could talk to and he had put it off for far too long. Scrolling through his contacts till he reached the newest name. With a sigh he hit the call button.  </p><p> </p><p>“Brianna Cracker’s whorehouse for extraordinarily useless fucknuts, this is Miz Cracker speaking how may I assist you?” A familiar voice answered on the fourth ring. </p><p> </p><p>Gio burst out laughing, he couldn’t help it. </p><p> </p><p>“That was so fuckin random and the last thing I expected to hear when I called.” </p><p> </p><p>“Aquaria?” </p><p> </p><p>“Umm.....yeah.....I.....ugh.....I hope you don’t mind that I called.” </p><p> </p><p>“Of course, I don’t mind, Gio. How are you.” </p><p> </p><p>The youth held his phone up and out to his left so it could pick up the new song playing. </p><p> </p><p>“Blue are the feelings that live inside me I'm blue, da ba dee da ba daa-” </p><p> </p><p>Max whistled then said, “Eiffel 65, that’s bad.” </p><p> </p><p>Again, Gio found himself laughing at Max’s antics. However, as the joy slowly faded the laughter turned to sobs. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s ok Gio, let it out.” The man sooths kindly. </p><p> </p><p>“I can’t sleep.” He blurts out. “I mean nothing even happened to me, it was no big deal but I can’t sleep. Why can’t I sleep?” </p><p> </p><p>“‎Giovanni, what happened to you wasn’t nothing, you have every right to feel whatever you’re feeling……… What are you feeling right now Gio?” </p><p> </p><p>“Foolish......Numb.....Alone......Worthless......Like how could I let that happen to me? Who takes a drink from a complete stranger and drinks it?” </p><p> </p><p>“Gio where are these thoughts coming from? Did someone say something to you?” </p><p> </p><p>“It’s the facts Max. Everyone knows that these things happen and I made myself an easy target. I was already high and tipsy before I encountered him, I separated myself from my friends so they couldn’t protect me, and I took a drink from a stranger. On top of that I'm 18 so I had no business doing any of that shit or even being in that club.” The boy rambled, unconsciously pulling his blanket tighter around himself. </p><p> </p><p>“Giovanni, listen to me, it’s not your fau-" </p><p> </p><p>“Yes it i‐” </p><p> </p><p>“Listen!” The command was so stern Gio completely froze. </p><p> </p><p>His mind and senses became focused on Max who continued, “It’s not your fault Giovanni; you are an eighteen year old who chose to go out and have fun with his friends, and that’s OK. Am I condoning your drug use no but just because you were high or tipsy doesn’t mean you chose or wanted to get assaulted. Yes you chose to take a drink from him but he knew your order, how were you supposed to know that he wasn’t one of the servers at the club? It was entirely <b> HIS </b>  choice to  assault  you.  <b> HE </b>   could   have and should  have  <b> C </b> <b> ONTROLLED  </b> <b> HIMSELF </b>   if  <b> HE </b> wanted to. Stop victim-blaming.” He paused to let his words sink in. </p><p> </p><p>Gio let out a breath he didn’t realize he’d been holding in. </p><p> </p><p>“Giovanni <b> Y </b> <b> ou </b> <b>  A </b> <b> re  </b> <b> N </b> <b> ot  </b> <b> T </b> <b> o  </b> <b> B </b> <b> lame </b> <b>  and  </b> <b> You Never Were. </b> I know its hard to believe when we live in a society where more focus is put on the victim’s actions leading up to an incident rather than focusing on the choices the assailants made…..” </p><p> </p><p>Though max couldn’t see Giovanni’s actions the youth nodded his head. </p><p> </p><p>“Giovanni do you have anyone to support you? I know you said you’re alone, and after what you’ve been through it can feel that way, but are you really alone?” </p><p> </p><p>“Ummm……sort of……I mean I have family and friends but….like I can’t talk to them about this.” </p><p> </p><p>“Why not.” </p><p> </p><p>The soft curiosity in Max’s voice made Gio feel comfortable for the first time in what felt like an eternity. </p><p> </p><p><em> Max is so kind </em> <em> . </em> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“My frinds……they probably couldn’t handle it. Like some of them would like…..start blaming themselves…..others would agree with me.” </p><p> </p><p>Max made a noise that sounded almost like a snarl. Gio could sense his frustration but somehow the boy knew it wasn’t directed at him.  </p><p> </p><p>“What about your family?” </p><p> </p><p>“NO! I….. I can’t tell my family…..my parents would be so disappointed in me.” </p><p> </p><p>“Giovanni it wasn’t your-" </p><p> </p><p>“I know, and my parents would never say that but…..it’s the other stuff.” </p><p> </p><p>“Oh……Oh yeah I could see how they might not be happy about their teenage son drinking and partying…..But Gio, your parents love you….and their support could be really-” </p><p> </p><p>“I…….I just can’t take that right now.” </p><p> </p><p>“Ok Gio…..then I’ll be here for you. Whenever you are feeling sad or lonely or anything. I've got you ok?” </p><p> </p><p>Gio nodded then broke down and just cried. </p><p> </p><p>“It's ok baby, let it out. I’m here for you and I’ll always be here for you just call. I've got you.” </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. A Little Help From My Friends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"No, absolutely not.” Max asserted.</p>
<p>Gio rolled over onto his stomach, biting his lower lip as he held his phone to his ear and kicked off his covers. </p>
<p>“Why not? I mean it’s not a big deal, I just need help with math.....and you said you were a mathleate.”</p>
<p>“No that’s not my issue. My issue is that your parents have no idea who I am and I’m taking you somewhere they don’t know. Like if I were your parent, I’d want to know who you’re with, where you're going, and when you’ll be back.” </p>
<p>“Come through Daddy, goals.” Gio Chuckled.</p>
<p>“You can’t see it but I’m rolling my eyes.”</p>
<p>“Well....Like what can I do I can’t tell my parents about how we met; you know that.” He sighed as he sat up on his bed.</p>
<p>“You don’t have to tell them how we met just show them your shitty math grades and say you found a tutor named Max and your coming to my house for a few hours to get help.”</p>
<p>Gio paused to look at his bedroom door then sighed.</p>
<p>“I can’t.....I’m the smart son.” Gio lied.</p>
<p>“Wait seriously?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I have five older brothers, the triplets; Mercutio Jr, Merrick, and Merton-”</p>
<p>“No way.” Max chuckled.</p>
<p>Gio couldn’t help but laugh along with Max as he nodded.</p>
<p>“Yeah, my dad’s name is Mercutio and he always wanted a junior and my mom was like “Well we can’t just name one of them M, they’re a set Mercy”.”</p>
<p>Max was damn near cackling at Gio’s nasally and high pitched over feminized Jersey girl accent. As the laughter died Gio continued, “Once my dad started, he couldn’t stop so when they had the twins he named them Michelangelo and Mikolas.”</p>
<p>“So how did you get your G?” Max dug, genuinely intrigued by the youth's family.</p>
<p>“Well my mom always wanted a daughter but after having five kids my parents agreed that I’d be the last one no matter what I was. My mom always wanted to have a junior of her own but when she found out I was a boy she was really sad so my dad named me Giovanni, the male equivalent of Giannina. Ironically my little sister was born five years after me.”</p>
<p>“So what did she name your sister?”</p>
<p>“Lucrezia, after my gammy, my father’s mother. She died that same year and it really broke my dad up. So, my mom named my sister after her, even though she hated my gammy.”</p>
<p>“Wow.....Your parent’s sound really amazing.”</p>
<p>Gio couldn’t help but smile as he sighed, “Yeah they are....”</p>
<p>Sensing a somber shift Max decided to get back to the original topic, “Ok so you need help with Calculus, is there anything else I can help you with?”</p>
<p>Gio had hoped Max would ask that “Well....Since you asked.....I’m having a really hard time reading this short story for my American Lit class. It’s called Secretary, by Mary Gaitskill.”</p>
<p>“Too boring?”</p>
<p>“Dyslexic.” Gio said while biting his lower lip, slowly running his hand through his hair.</p>
<p>“Not a surprise, sometimes dyscalculia and dyslexia co-exist.”</p>
<p>The youth couldn't help but smile then groaned, “God you’re like.....you’re so fuckin....”</p>
<p>“Annoying, overbearing, too much?”</p>
<p>“Fuckin perfect.”</p>
<p>Max couldn’t help but laugh and it was like music to Gio’s ears.</p>
<p>“I’m serious Max! You’re like so sweet and I’m just a retard-”</p>
<p>“Stop Gio, you’re not...”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry.” Giovani interjected hearing Max’s frustration.</p>
<p>“Don’t be sorry Gio...It’s just....I just don’t like it when you say bad things about yourself..... I really wouldn’t like it if anyone said anything bad about you. You are such an amazing person.”</p>
<p>“I know.......thank you daddy.”</p>
<p>Gio’s face wen red as the pet name left his lips.......but it felt right to him.... so much so he felt his cock begin to twitch. Biting his lip again he couldn’t stop his free hand from moving under his covers and into his boxers.</p>
<p>“Could you…..read to me now, I know this is hella short no-"</p>
<p>“Ok let me look it up.”</p>
<p>The cheerful tone of his soft voice fanned the flames of desire at Gio’s core. Quickly Gio jumped out of bed and rushed to his door. After locking it and turning off his light, he damn near tor off his boxers. Before getting back in bed he grabbed a pair of headphones and the ridiculously large bottle of “olive oil” Tony got him.</p>
<p>“<span class="u"><em>Trust me Gio, you’ll need it.</em></span>” The man had said. At the time he thought it was a terrible Christmas present to give a twelve-year-old, but in time he realized his brother was right......he needed it. </p>
<p>Getting back on his bed he swiftly put in his headphones then plugged it into the phone. There was silence for a moment then Max spoke.</p>
<p>“Gio?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I’m here. Sorry I was turning off my light.” </p>
<p>“It’s ok hun, are you ready?”</p>
<p>“Hold on.” Gio said before muting himself.</p>
<p>Laying on his back he uncapped the bottle then poured a glob of cool clear liquid into his right hand. After setting it down on his nightstand he unmuted himself.</p>
<p>“Ready.” He said before hitting mute again.</p>
<p>Max started reading just as Gio grabbed his erection. He closed his eyes allowing him to visualize himself as the titular Secretary. He pictured his skinny jeans pulled down to his ankles as he bent over a desk, Max’s desk. The man behind him, punishing him with slaps against his reddening ass. </p>
<p>
  <em> Max stepped so close to the youth he could feel the soft fabric of pressed black slacks and a hard cock press against his tender flesh.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“You’ve been such a bad boy, haven’t you?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Yes Daddy, I’m sorry.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The man bit down on the boy’s neck as a flurry of slaps rained down on soft supple flesh. Gio couldn’t help but moan while trying not to grind against the bulge teasing him.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “Please daddy, I’ll be good. I promise I will please.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Well.......since you asked so nicely.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Max licked Gio’s ear before standing up straight. Heart racing Gio waited patiently, knowing that he had to behave to get what he wanted. The sound of a zipper being pulled down made him quiver but it was the feel of Max’s warm cock pressed against his ass that made his knees weak. He was happy for the desk that held him up.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Relax baby.” Max whispered as he rubbed the head of his dick up and down Gio’s pink star.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Daddy please, make me yours. Please, I need it.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Without hesitation max slid inside of him deep and slow. Placing his right hand on Gio’s shoulder he started to fuck the boy. His left hand reached around Gio’s waist allowing him to grab the youth’s weeping cock. Giovanni whimpered as Max fucked and stroked him.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Thank you, Daddy, you’re so good to me.” He gasped softly.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>This made max smirk as he increased his pace and tightened his grip. Gio could feel his abs tighten as an intense heat began to fill him.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Daddy, I’m so close.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Yeah?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Mmmhmmmm?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Max moved both of his hands to Gio’s hip as he put more force behind his thrusts. As his cock bullied his boy’s tight ass Max could feel himself getting closer, so he moved his left hand back to Gio’s cock. He made sure his strokes matched his thrusts as he listen to Gio whimper and moan beneath him.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Cum for me baby, come hard for Daddy.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>That was the last straw.</em>
</p>
<p>Gio’s body shook as he spilled his seed into his hand and on his chest. He had to bite his lower lip to prevent himself from screaming in ecstasy. He took several deep breaths to calm himself before using his clean hand to grab his boxers then wiped his hand and chest off. With a sigh he unmuted his phone just as Max finished the story.</p>
<p>“That was extremely sexual for a high school book.” Max chuckled awkwardly.</p>
<p>“Perks of being a senior I guess.”</p>
<p>“hmmm....ok.....are you ok, you sound funny?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I’m great.....Thanks Max.”</p>
<p>“No problem hun. Night.”</p>
<p>“Good night.”</p>
<p>Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Max hung up with a smirk then slipped his phone back into his pocket.</p>
<p>“You did not just read that boy a bedtime story?”</p>
<p>“Oh, come on Bobby, you know how Max gets with his strays.” Kaitlyn chuckled as she lightly slapped the man’s arm.</p>
<p>Bob rolled his eyes and took a sip of his wine as Max retook his spot on the couch. Kaitlyn shifted so she was leaning against Max’s arm. He lifted it then wrapped it around her shoulder allowing the woman to rest her head and curl up into his side.</p>
<p>“Yeah, I know, that’s why I’m worried. You’ve got too big a heart Maxwell.”</p>
<p>Max couldn’t help but chuckle at the obscure movie reference with a shake of his head.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry Bobby, I’m a big boy I can protect myself. Besides, sometimes people just need a little help….someone to look out for them.”</p>
<p>“Just be careful Max ok?”</p>
<p>“I promise.”</p>
<p>Bob watched his friends snuggle as the movie played on the screen in front of them. From the moment he met Max, a small town undergrad trying to find a place in the big city, he could tell Max was going to make it big; He barely ever had a dollar to his name but the boy knew how to stretch a penny. He would easily cut all the right corners and worked his ass off to build his restaurants from the ground up. Yet……even back then his kind heart bled easy and Max would use it to give life to others. Only problem was they never gave back and in the end Max is always left behind with nothing but his money, a broken heart, and drained of all life…..and yet still Max rose up.</p>
<p>With a soft sigh Bob looked at the TV.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>He's a grown as man, he’ll be fine.</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Glancing back at the couch, where Max and Kaitlyn were cuddled up, he couldn’t help but smirk.</p>
<p>
  <strong>Besides, if Max can’t pull himself together again we can and will.</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>